The present invention relates to therapies for the prevention and treatment of aging skin and wrinkles.
It has long been recognized that as people grow older, significant changes occur in their skin, specifically thinning, deepening of facial creases (wrinkling), and increased extensibility and flaccidity. These changes are related to reduced skin tonicity and diminished skin hydration. The underlying causes for these changes are believed to be lowered collagen content and reduced number of elastic fibers in the skin. Estrogen hormones have been used for treating aging skin either in an oral form or as topical skin creams or gels. These treatments have produced augmented skin thickness, greater hydration, and improvements in elasticity and firmness. It is believed that the effectiveness of estrogen hormones is related to the increase in the amount of skin collagen which is caused by stimulating collagen synthesis. Besides being able to demonstrate the increase in collagen content after estrogen treatment, there is also an increase in collagen and elastic fibers, which improve the mechanical properties of skin. While estrogen can be used for treating and preventing aging skin, potential users of this hormone are concerned about the risk of side effects, particularly the increased risk of cancers of the breast and uterus. In addition, estrogen typically is not used in men, who also have problems with aging skin and wrinkles, because of the undesirable side effects of this female hormone in male users. Safer and effective therapies for treating and preventing aging skin and wrinkles in both women and men continue to be sought.